


О пирогах и дорогах

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	О пирогах и дорогах

Бильбо снял с кастрюли крышку и принюхался. Все было почти готово, только добавить щепотку кардамона. Проверил в печке мясной пирог.  
Накрыл на стол. Не забыл про десертную ложечку.  
Бильбо любил такие вечера. По норе плыл дурманящий аромат выпечки и подогретого вина. Бильбо снял с огня грог и достал пирог. Посмотрел в окно. В норе было тепло, сухо, трещали дрова в камине, и вкусно пахло ужином.  
Где-то там, за круглым окном в деревянной раме, была другая жизнь. Приключения, битвы, дороги, опасности.  
«Смерть друзей» - тревожным  напоминанием кольнуло в висках.  
Ему удалось вернуться домой. В родную нору, теплую и уютную. Но волшебник Гэндальф оказался прав – Бильбо вернулся, но он уже был не тем, кем считал себя раньше. Гномий поход к Одинокой горе что-то перевернул в его душе, и эти изменения были необратимы. Бильбо отрезал кусок пирога и положил на тарелку. Отнес ее на стол, сел и заправил за воротник чистую льняную салфетку. Внезапное чувство дежавю заставило его сжать в руках нож и вилку. Совсем недавно, в точно такой же вечер, он ужинал, и не подозревал, что звонок в дверь изменит его жизнь.

Бильбо не хотел вспоминать. Горечь утраты была еще слишком сильна. Возможно, когда-нибудь он сможет думать об этом, и ничего не будет сжиматься внутри от отчаяния. Но пока что – одинокая нора, одинокий вечер, одинокий ужин. Бильбо как можно спокойнее положил приборы на стол и вздохнул. Есть расхотелось.  
Вдруг тишину хоббитских владений нарушил тяжелый стук в дверь. Такой тяжелый, настойчивый, утверждающий стук был только у одного его знакомого. Сердце Бильбо пропустило удар.  
Подойдя к двери, он успел засунуть бессмысленную надежду подальше. Никто не придет. Он умер, и его похоронили с почетом.  
Бильбо распахнул дверь.  
Попятился.  
\- Ты.  
И решительно потерял сознание.  
Очнулся он через пару мгновений и понял, что лежит на руках у Торина, а тот несет его к креслу. Бильбо уткнулся носом в жесткое плечо в доспехе и решил пока не подавать признаков жизни. Несли его аккуратно – не говорить же «нежно» о гноме, да и вообще, обморок – хороший повод отложить объяснения на потом.  
Наконец, Бильбо открыл глаза. И встретился с острым взглядом Торина, который смотрел прямо на него.  
\- Ты же умер у меня на руках, - прошептал Бильбо и мысленно чертыхнулся. Не очень-то вежливо так говорить. – То есть, я хотел сказать…  
\- Это Гэндальф и эльфы. Они помогли. – Глухо сказал Торин.  
Бильбо окинул его жадным взглядом. Торин сидел на корточках перед ним, такой же живой, остроглазый, хмурый, как и раньше. Бильбо прерывисто вздохнут и сполз вниз, обнимая его за шею и утыкаясь носом в воротник. Торин секунду спустя притянул его к себе, смяв пальцами рубашку на спине у Бильбо и прижавшись щекой к мягким прядям на макушке.  
\- А где остальные? – Спросил Бильбо, когда снова смог говорить.  
\- Я один пришел.  
\- Как удачно. Как раз к ужину.  
Торин бросил взгляд на обеденный стол.  
\- Там накрыто на двоих. Кого-то ждешь?  
Бильбо усмехнулся.  
\- В последнее время я всегда кого-то жду. Не зря, как оказалось. – Тихо сказал он.  
\- В последнее время? – Начал Торин.  
\- Мало ли кто зайдет, - быстро ответил Бильбо. Не говорить же, что он каждый вечер готовил на двоих. Что до последнего в глубине души надеялся, что однажды именно он постучит в дверь, снимет дорожный плащ, и разделит с ним ужин.  
Торин встретился с ним взглядом.  
\- Очень люблю мясные пироги.  
  



End file.
